Lies
by dragonfly91
Summary: Goten is a young happy child but while playing in the woods with Trunks he's kidnapped and forced to be in an experiment. Will he come out of there sane enough to find his way home? And if he does how will he face his family in shame or in lies? MPreg


Dislcaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

It rare that I'm in a mood to do this type of story but as I'm doing this I'm also watching the anime. Could that be my inspiration?

Chapter One- To Disappear

It was a Sunday morning and the day started out just like every other day. Trunks and Goten were in the woods sparing like they always did every Sunday. Now that Trunks and Goten started to go to school they ended up not really spending much time together. Sundays were the only day that they had together. Trunks and Goten were sparing about five feet above the tree tops. But unknown to the both of them were both being watched from above.

```````In Space``````

"Commander we've arrived at a planet called Earth."

"Thank you major for your news can you tell about this planet in regards to our records."

"Well Commander in our records it states that the last time we came to Earth we didn't land because two Sayians were trying to destroy the planet. The next time we came here there was something called the Cell Games going on here. So we once again did not land on this planet."

"And now what is the current condition?"

"Nothing Commander. There is no current battle for Earth at the moment."

"Good now go down to Earth and collect my merchandise. Do it fast before anyone notices what they are missing."

"Yes Commander as you wish."

````Earth````````

"Trunks I think we should take a break. Don't you think so?" panted Goten out of breath flying lower than before having lost a lot of power due to the sparing.

"Tired already Goten." Mocked Trunks contining to hit Goten.

"Yeah I'm tired. I'm taking a break and I don't care what you say." Goten flew off somewhere into the woods.

"Wait Goten don't run off. I was going to take a break too. Find then be a baby." Shouted Trunks flying in the opposite direction.

Goten landed in one of the trees and took a nap. All around the Earth random people started to disapper. Most of the people that were going missing were children. So it would come to no surprise when a figure appeared in front of Goten. This figure carefully picked up him up and placed him a pod looking space ship with ten other children sleeping just like he was. Goten was the last child to be put in there. The figure sent it off to its mother ship.

``````````In space````````

"Commander I have returned from my mission."

"Any person of interest?"

"Yes I believe I have found someone of Sayian decent."

"Sayian you say."

"Yes sir"

"I want you to put this child in our observation room. We need to keep an eye on this child."

"Yes sir"

``````Trunks POV````````

"Goten where are you?" Shouted Trunks flying over the forest. He was starting to get nervous. When Goten would get mad he would fly away and then come back later on in the day. But Goten hadn't come back yet. He was getting worried, it was starting to get dark.

`````Sometime Later```````

"What my baby is missing?" cried Chi-Chi fainting to the floor of Capsule Corp. Everyone was together at Capsule Corp. Trunks was in the corner crying. Everybody had a worried expression on their faces.

"Everybody we need to separate into groups. Piccolo and Kirrin search the eastern and northern parts of the forest. Vegeta and I will search the western and southern parts of the forest." Said Gohan walking towards the door. Once everybody was outside they flew out in their direction.

``````In Space````````

In a small room was where Goten was, laying in a bed. His eyes were closed and he was laying very still. A man stood in the corner watching the little boy. He had black hair, very tall, and he was very build. Goten made a noise and started to move a little. Goten opened his eyes while trying to sit up.

"I see your awake. Do you mind telling me your name," said the man standing in the corner. He moved closer to Goten, sitting at the end of the bed.

"I'm Goten. Where am I?"

"Right now you're in a spaceship, in space."

"Why?"

"I sorry to be the barer of bad news, but Earth was destroyed. You are the only surivivor left. I'm sorry."

Goten started to cry and rocking himself. There was a knock on the door and a man with blonde hair entered the room.

"Sorry to interupe Commander, but there is a meeting starting now."

"Thank you. Goten I'm leaving. This man here will take you to someplace where you can have fun."

The dark haired man stood up and left the room.

Sorry I have a feeling I'm spelling something's wrong. Please tell me.


End file.
